


monday blues

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Omegle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oh Sehun decides to neglect his research paper in favor of Omegle.In a dorm room not so far away, Kim Jongin does the same.or alternatively:in which the power of omegle brings sehun and jongin together.





	monday blues

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is a bit cliche but don’t mind me here ok and this probably sounds like crack but i swear it’s not

“I swear to God, Sehun-ah, you need to get off Omegle and start your research paper. It’s due tomorrow, I hope you know that.” Kyungsoo, Sehun’s roommate, chastises from his perch on his bed. The other college student currently has a book open in his lap, black framed glasses sitting atop his nose. _“Sehun.”_

Sehun groans, mumbling profanities under his breath as he receives yet another bot message with a sex proposition on Omegle. Fucking bots.

“But I don’t want to,” The clicking of the keyboard continues. “Besides, I work better under stress anyway.” Sehun insists placidly as he types messages to random strangers. For him, Omegle has always been his nightly ritual, and he isn’t about to stop for some goddamn research paper. Tch. That can wait a few more hours, Sehun thinks.

 **You**  
hellooo there sexy

 **Stranger**  
why, i see we have a casanova on the loose here ;)

 **You**  
but of course bby  
you know it ;P

 **Stranger**  
by the way  
_Stranger is typing..._  
i have a pen

 **You**  
oh my god  
i have a apple

 **Stranger**  
UH APPLE PEN

 **You**  
im dying fuck  
i hAVE a pEN

 **Stranger**  
i have p i n e a p p l e

 **You**  
uH pINEAPPLE PENNNN

 **Stranger**  
apple pen

 **You**  
pineapple pen

 **Stranger**  
PEN

 **You**  
PINEAPPLE

 **Stranger**  
APPLE

 **You**  
PEN

The next two hours or so go on in a similar manner, and Kyungsoo gives Sehun the occasional glance and resigned sigh. “You do realize it’s almost midnight, right?”

Sehun doesn’t look up. “Yeah.”

“You haven’t even touched your paper. You don’t even have a thesis _planned_. Sehun, do you even intend to actually get any sleep.” It’s phrased as a statement and not a question, which is typical of Kyungsoo.

 **Stranger**  
what is loooooove

 **You**  
baby don’t hurt me

 **Stranger**  
doN’T hURT mE

 **You**  
NO MORE

 **Stranger**  
NO MOREEE

 **You**  
hA i sent first

 **Stranger**  
fuck that shit

“It’ll be fine. I can live off of caffeine for a day. It’s nothing I haven’t done before.” Sehun hums lackadaisically, and Kyungsoo already knows it’s futile to try and convince the younger to _start his fucking research paper already goddammit_. It’s due in eight hours. Kyungsoo sighs for what has to be the umpteenth time.

“If you’re sure, Sehun. But I’m going to sleep. Do try to keep the noise to a minimum. Unlike _some others_ ,” the owl-eyed boy bores holes into Sehun’s back with his sharp gaze pointedly as he flicks off his lamp, “some people require a decent amount of sleep to function. Good night, Sehun.” And then Kyungsoo is curled up peacefully under his blankets, leaving Sehun alone to his laptop, erratic thoughts, and still barely touched research paper draft (which honestly isn’t even a draft yet) to complete.

“Just one more hour,” Sehun murmurs to himself, but it sounds quite unconvincing even to his own ears. But whatever, it isn’t like Sehun is failing the class. He can afford to procrastinate like this, even if it is at the expense of his own well-being.

Before he knows it, another hour already passes, and Sehun already knows his research paper will be put off for at least another couple hours.

However, what’s funny is that he’s been randomly messaging the same stranger for a while. Usually, they would disconnect within a couple minutes or so—or occasionally, fifteen to thirty minutes. But this random ass conversation has been going on for almost three hours now, and Sehun needs _real_ intelligent interaction now that Kyungsoo is asleep, dammit.

 **You**  
so  
wassup

 **Stranger**  
nathin much  
hbu

 **You**  
tryna find it in me to start this research paper but can’t be bothered and its 1am

 **Stranger**  
relatABLE  
like fr  
actually super relatable  
i have a research paper due tmrw too  
but yknow  
haven’t started  
and ye its also 1am for me  
same timezone yeet

 **You**  
thank fuck  
i knEW i wasn’t the only one  
my roommate has been legit nagging me for ages but idgaf i can pull an all nighter for this man

 **Stranger**  
haHAH same—  
like just get me some really strong ass triple shot espresso and i’m good to go, naimsayin???  
but only in extreme emergencies like these because i fuckin despise coffee

 **You**  
yhhhh i getchu  
i don't hate coffee but bubble tea is waaaay better imo  
what’s your research paper topic

 **Stranger**  
legit  
prof wants us to research ghettos  
RS LIKE  
_Stranger is typing..._  
“the effects of ghetto on youth”  
or some shit like that

 **You**  
holy shit  
are you fr lmao  
my prof wants us to do the same exact topic thing  
ghettoes amirite  
you in a sociology course or smthn?

 **Stranger**  
yeS  
yo you’re in college too??  
damn we’re taking one of the same courses too that’s lit af man

 **You**  
i’m in college yeye  
19 m lmao hbu

 **Stranger**  
wait  
whens your bd

 **You**  
april 12th...?

 **Stranger**  
hA bitch take that  
im older suCK IT  
19 m and jan 14

 **You**  
fuck you too  
didnt know age dictated who got to suck who here hmmm ::::(  
not to say that i would be opposed ;;;;)

 **Stranger**  
thats gay af  
_Stranger is typing..._  
but thats alright cos i’m gay af too

 **You**  
saaaame  
we can be gay together  
though i havent gotten laid in ages

 **Stranger**  
(me either tbh lol we both have no lives)  
what, was our cringy sex rp really not enough for you?  
talk about high standards man

 **You**  
i have very high standards  
still im lowkey just about to kms  
so i wont have to write a fuckin research paper at the ungodly hours of the morning

 **Stranger**  
definitely relate  
anyway  
what’s your name  
u don’t have to tell me if u don’t want to  
just smth i can call u

 **You**  
i’m a legal adult  
plus u dont seem like u have the time on your hands to actually stalk me  
i’ll give u my surname tho  
my first name isnt that common  
give u less stalk material to work off of  
so  
i’m oh

 **Stranger**  
wow ok  
never mind it’s true anyway  
the time thing i mean  
not that i’d even know where to begin to even cyber stalk u but ok yeah sure  
and it’s totally not like i have the same surname as you or anything  
but i’m kim  
since we’re giving last names  
nice to meet you

 **You**  
of course  
you’re another kim  
just like how many other people

 **Stranger**  
shh leave me and my common ass surname be  
u can go have all the little oh babies you want sO LMA

 **You**  
i literally just told u i was gay  
mpreg isnt actually a thing u kno

 **Stranger**  
gross no can we not  
ive had enough of that trope  
my roommates bf baek likes to write fanfic

 **You**  
u were the one who technically brought it up lmaooo it’s your fault  
mpreg fanfic?

 **Stranger**  
details details mr oh  
yes mpreg fanfic

 **You**  
are you korean tho  
i mean most of the kim ppl i know of are korean so

 **Stranger**  
let’s just not talk abt mpreg anymore  
and yeah  
안녕하세요

 **You**  
did you just annyeonghaseyo me

 **Stranger**  
i did  
whatchu gon do bout that bitch

 **You**  
fuck annyeonghaseyo  
im not that good at reading korean tbh  
been too whitewashed for that  
can speak just fine tho since i grew up in a korean household and have plenty of k friends but like i can read korean it's just super snail worthy slow ish

 **Stranger**  
then practice man  
i legit learned how to read korean just to read korean articles about exo

 **You**  
yes oh my god  
exo is lifeee  
but i find being able to understand their korean vlives n insta lives and variety shows to be more than enough  
and there are english articles too anyway  
whos ya bias

 **Stranger**  
probably layy  
hes a dancing god  
though i gotta say  
chen is a bias wrecker fo sho  
his voice holy shit

 **You**  
his voice is like an eargasm  
kim jongdae y u gotta do dis 2 me

 **Stranger**  
accurate  
wbu tho

 **You**  
def luhan  
i like his face and personality and voice and p much just everything tbhh

 **Stranger**  
good choice brodr

 **You**  
tho i gotta say xiumin always bias wrecks regularly  
still luhan is ma boi  
but kim minseok has natural aegyo i cant

 **Stranger**  
he is so precious asdfghjkl  
marshmalloww

 **You**  
ahhh but  
kris and tao destroy my bias list periodically too

 **Stranger**  
mhmm i agreeeee

 **You**  
whatever  
yo this papers gonna be a huge fuckin bitch legit

 **Stranger**  
ack yeah  
can we not talk about this paper rn

 **You**  
bro  
it’s almost 4am

 **Stranger**  
yeah  
wait  
fuck  
my class is at 8

 **You**  
fuck is right  
i rue the day i decided sociology class in the morning was a good idea  
mines at 8am too

 **Stranger**  
ikr  
wooo at least i get to suffer with someone :)

 **You**  
we both should probably start  
since u kno  
we only have four hours until class starts

 **Stranger**  
hhh  
yo  
i have an idea  
it might be a little immoral  
but at this point i think i can safely say we’re both past the questioning of morals

 **You**  
right  
so what is this so called idea of yours

 **Stranger**  
im a legit GENIUS  
so like  
we could HELP each other  
no one would ever know since we’d turn them in at the same time in two different places

 **You**  
the formal term is called collusion  
or so says my roommate

 **Stranger**  
you in or whattt?

 **You**  
sure  
hella better than what i was gonna do  
which was pull magic shit out of my ass  
when no such magic shit exists  
just the regular shit

 **Stranger**  
we actually have to meet up one day  
my ghetto research paper partner in crime

 **You**  
lmao definitely  
lets do this ghetto shit

In the end, Sehun and the Omegle guy manage to come up with two slightly tweaked versions of the same research paper by about 7am. Which is a blessing, because he still has an hour to get ready for class. Without thinking, Sehun leaves his laptop open even after he prints his research paper and submits it online as well, momentarily having forgotten about the still open Omegle tab.

Kyungsoo is already up, brewing coffee for him and Sehun (honestly, God bless Kyungsoo-hyung).

“Soo, have I ever mentioned how much I love you?” Sehun beams, slinging an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder amiably.

“Multiple times, and all when I’ve done something for you.” Kyungsoo deadpans flatly, swatting Sehun’s arm away from him. “Go drink your coffee. And don’t be late to class.” He directs his gaze towards the clock, eyeing the time.

“Ah, hyung, you are a true eomma!” crows the younger with pure enthusiasm, sipping his coffee languidly. The caffeine was already taking effect, much to Sehun’s glee and Kyungsoo’s chagrin.

“Go away, Sehun-ah. I’m going back to sleep. Have fun in class.” Kyungsoo says as he makes a shoo motion with his free hand. “I’m glad I have evening classes. Have fun in Sociology.”

Sehun scowls. “Stop rubbing it into my face, hyung. You’re rude as fuck, you know that?”

“And not five minutes ago you were singing my praises. See, Sehun, you need to make up your mind. Also, if you don’t leave now, you might be late to class. Seriously, _go._ ” Kyungsoo gives his dongsaeng a dark look, which Sehun finds awfully frightening.

Let it be said that Kyungsoo’s bad side is a place Sehun never wants to be ever again.

The taller nurses his coffee cup to his chest, sliding on his clear framed eyeglasses having been too lazy to put on contact lenses. “Okay, fine,” Sehun mumbles. “I’m going, I’m going.”

Once he gets to class, Sehun turns in his paper as directed and sits down in the back, readying himself for the lecture.

It goes as expected. The professor lectures and Sehun goes through the rest of his day normally—albeit, extremely sleep deprived. He is only all too happy to be back at his dorm and crash onto his bed, sleep being the only thing on his mind.

Kyungsoo is away, and Sehun surmises that he’s studying in the library.

Sehun is asleep for about a few hours, he estimates, before he is woken up by his laptop flashing orange.

“Fuck, did I really forget to power it off?” grumbles Sehun. He makes a move to turn it off, but he realizes the tab flashing is from Omegle.

Shit. He forgot to message the Kim stranger after they both submitted their assignments.

 **Stranger**  
hello  
hellooooo  
mr oh  
u havent disconnected yet so i take that as a sign???  
fuck i gotta log off this is my roomie’s pc and its already low battery hes highkey gon be so pissed  
if u ever wanna reach me my twitter handle is @  
**_Stranger has disconnected._**

The message cuts off, as the stranger appears to have disconnected at that point. Damn. Sehun feels an unusual sense of loss, which is strange, because he still barely knew the stranger even after getting to know him for a few hours. He really did want to get to know the guy on the other side of the screen though. Honestly, Sehun owes the guy so much for the research paper help.

But what’s done is done. Sehun can’t exactly reconnect to the guy (and there was no chance of finding him again among the other 16k people online—plus, Sehun isn’t even sure if he’s even online).

Kyungsoo stares at the moping boy, nudging him with a pencil. “If you’re sad about your research paper’s quality, I told you so. If you’re sad about something else, though, I don’t know what to tell you,” he informs dryly, and Sehun rolls over on his bed.

“It’s nothing important,” Sehun brushes off casually.

Kyungsoo gives him a quizzical look, but says nothing else on the matter. Instead, he dumps his bag onto the floor. “Up to grabbing some bubble tea?”

It’s his subtle way of trying to get Sehun to cheer up, and he greatly appreciated it. Plus, he’s sure he’ll get over it within a day or so anyway.

Immediately, Sehun jumps up. “Fuck yes. You know I’m always up for boba.”

The other simply rolls his eyes. “Come on, then. It’s on me today, but don’t expect me to do this often.”

 

 

 

 

By the next couple days, the Omegle incident is all but forgotten. Sehun has moved on with his life, and he is quite sure the Omegle guy has as well.

(C’mon, did you really expect him to be all hung up on a guy from Omegle who he only knew for all of a few hours? Nope. Sehun had better things to do with his life than that.)

Today, however, is a bit... unexpected though, so to say.

Before the class officially begins, the professor asks Sehun and some other guy he doesn’t think he’s ever spoken to (though Sehun does recall that he’s attractive) to stay after class.

It’s about the research paper.

When the professor starts talking, the only words Sehun catches are _uncannily similar_ , _plagiarism_ , and _collusion_.

Sehun vehemently denies it. First of all, he’s never said a word to the guy in his life, and vice versa. He would know if they’ve ever talked, because Sehun would definitely remember a face like _that_. And also, Sehun doesn’t even know his _name_.

The other boy next to him seems utterly confused and lost too, looking between the professor and Sehun in bewilderment. “I don’t think we’re even acquainted, Professor, I’m sorry...? With all due respect, I haven’t bought or sold a copy of this research paper or any of the like.”

Sehun nods in concurrence. “I agree. I don’t really know any of the people in this class, either, Professor.”

Professor Kim Junmyeon stares Sehun and his unknown classmate down, frowning slightly. “I’ll let it slide this time, because I’ve never actually seen you two interact before and I think I can trust your word, but if this happens again, I will be forced to give you both zeros. Is this understood, Mr. Oh Sehun, Mr. Kim Jongin?”

Sehun wanted to protest because _what the fuck, he worked his ass off for this paper only to be accused of plagiarism?_ , but he swallowed his pride and nodded in acquiesce.

“Yes, Professor Kim.” The two say in unison, never once glancing at each other.

They both walk out as soon as the professor dismisses them. Hesitantly, Sehun clears his throat.

Neither of them utters a word, choosing to keep silent and stare blankly at the other. Sehun wants to say something, but he has no clue where to even begin. Something seems to click in the other student’s eyes. _Oh Sehun_ , he appears to be mouthing to himself (though Sehun isn’t entirely sure why), testing the sound on his lips. _Oh_.

The pretty, tanned boy, Kim Jongin, is the first to speak aloud. “I just realized.” he mumbles sheepishly. “We never specified which school we went to.”

It takes a couple moments for it to click, and Sehun gapes. “Holy shit,” Sehun breathes in disbelief. “But what were the chances...?”

“One in a million?” the Kim stranger (from Omegle), Jongin shrugs. “So, I’m assuming your name is _Oh_ Sehun?”

“And you’re _Kim_ Jongin.” _Holy fucking shit, what sorcery was this?_ “I’m sorry I left you hanging. My brain wasn’t in the right state to think about so many things at once.” Sehun rambles, fumbling with his key ring in slight anxiety.

Nothing has prepared him for this. (They’ve even done ridiculous sexual roleplay, for fuck’s sake! If that isn’t normal for strangers, nothing is.)

Jongin giggles in a friendly manner. “I would have stayed connected for longer if the battery didn’t die. And my roommate Chanyeol needed to use the laptop. The tab would have automatically closed anyway.”

For a couple beats, Sehun doesn’t reply, and Jongin’s lips quirk up nervously. It’s cute, Sehun thinks. Jongin is cute—and not to mention, hot.

Sehun had very much been expecting a short chubby college student riddled with acne and pasty pale skin, but Jongin is none of those. Instead, he is lithe, fit (based off of the rippling muscle Sehun can already see peeking out of Jongin’s sleeves), tanned, and tall—though Sehun is still taller (albeit, only by a couple inches or so).

“So...” Sehun smiles unsurely. “Ghetto partner in crime?” he offers a bit weakly, still unable to grasp the situation before him.

Jongin’s lips finally curl into a full-blown grin, and he begins to laugh. His laugh is infectious, because soon, Sehun’s uncertain smile grows wider as well and he can’t refrain from laughing either.

“I-I just—“ Jongin snickers, “in my head, you were this pimpled fat kid with no life, _oh my God I’m dying_ —“ At this point, Jongin is in hysterics, and Sehun honestly can’t blame him since he’s on the brink of tears as well.

“I was actually thinking the same fucking thing. You weren’t supposed to be,” Sehun gestures wildly, “this _hot_. You were supposed to be _ugly_ , man—“ to which Jongin smirks, mouthing _really, now_ , “—damn, this just shattered every single one of my expectations, and I wasn’t even expecting to ever meet you in my lifetime.” Sehun finishes in one breath, the tips of his ears turning red upon realizing what he has just said.

“So,” starts the other boy with the smarmiest grin, “I’m hot, aren’t I?”

“Shut up, I didn’t mean it that way—“ interrupts Sehun, waving his arms around frantically.

“But really, you’re not so bad yourself.” Jongin‘s gaze is completely focused on Sehun, and he feels warm as the other’s dark eyes rake him up and down.

Despite how flustered Sehun feels, he manages to speak once more without tripping up. “Since we should be past the awkward meeting-introduction stage—“

“Far past,” Jongin agrees wholeheartedly, “definitely far past.”

“—would you like to go for bubble tea sometime?” Sehun intones, internally wincing at his own words.

Perhaps he’s being too presumptuous? Maybe he’s just reading this whole situation wrong? “I-I mean, only if you want to!” he jumps to clarify in a rush, fiddling with his key ring again.

Jongin is wearing a bashful smile now, looking down at his shoes and nodding shyly. “Yeah, um. I’d like that. Very much. If that’s okay with you,” he adds, blinking owlishly at Sehun.

“Of course—I mean, sure. Yeah. That’d be great.” Sehun rubs the back of his head, and hands Jongin his phone. “Do you want to put your number in?”

“That’d be great,” replies Jongin, typing in his number and adding his name on the contact, along with the eyes emoji—to which Sehun groans once Jongin hands the phone back.

“Hasn't that emoji been overused enough already?” Sehun gripes in exasperation. Jongin only titters.

“Never. I’m free Friday at 3?” offers Jongin tentatively.

Sehun makes a noise of agreement. “Yeah, that’s a good time.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway exo-k lives in america but come from korean households if that makes sense and kyungsoo and sehun speak korean to each other in their dorm because they want to keep in practice but thank you for reading this shitstorm of 3k


End file.
